


From Piers, with Love.

by Vixenility



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light-Hearted, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is 23 and Claire is 32 fyi, Sex, Smut, Switches gallore tbh, Top Claire Redfield, Top Piers Nivans, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, they both top and switch around tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenility/pseuds/Vixenility
Summary: In which Piers and Claire share a steamy relationship, and it all started with Piers letters to Claire, like a timid admirer.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 12





	From Piers, with Love.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick smut I wrote up for this underrated pairing of mine!

Piers Nivans loved to send her letters with his flowery language—stripped down of his formalities as a soldier—writing from the heart and pouring its honest content into it with his wildest images plastered onto paper. The words connected so smoothly, the emotions so palpable, his most mundane anecdotes and comments coming off as strong as his feelings.

A real shakespearean experience to write, and an exquisite dessert on the eyes for the receiver of such strong correspondence.

Claire Redfield kept every single one of those letters, locked away in a little strong box where no harm could ever come to them, a real fan of Piers unexpected gift for writing. His gallant words made her heart wiggle and swell. Her good mood getting even better when she saw his letters resting quietly in the mailbox, awaiting for her tender kiss and the faint smell of Piers’ cologne. She was a voracious reader of all his words.

And a voracious admirer of his tender touch when they finally get to meet.

Claire laid on her back like a goddess, being worshipped by the man’s timid touch, his warm palm carefully gracing her royal skin with respect and slowness, not for the first time nor the last. His letters had many words in them that described the most vivid scenario (mundane or fantastical), but when it came to making love, Piers was quiet and precise, his hands working her body, tracing her every dent and bump of her body; twirling his fingers and drawing on the canvas that was her exquisite skin. An artistic man brought up in the battlefield, who would have thought—and even better, a man younger than her full of that larger-than-life vigor that she still had as well. Finally, someone that matched her.

Claire understood something very endearing about the man immediately the first time they were together. It’s not that the young man was a virgin, but rather unexperienced, not really understanding the way it worked. His brilliancy to create worlds or stories somehow never touched upon the obscene, and Claire noticed that when his romanticism came through, it was left a lot more to the imagination. A shy young man that almost did not dare to fantasize without her permission, perhaps afraid that he would say or suggest the wrong thing?

The loving and patient nature combined with his eagerness made for a very interesting time together. She placated his nerves and encouraged him to experiment, to take his time; he made her body an aphrodisiac in those passionate moments, and made her feel powerful for making him lose control every now and then. Mixed with the moans and the soft laughter was the praises and the careful guiding.

“It’s okay, don’t be scared,” was a frequent phrase that Claire’s sweet, husky voice cooed to the excited soldier, watching how hard he was, how his cock stood and protested to be treated. A thick drooling beast that showed his veins with pride, twitching and subtly expanding in response to that heavenly sight. He nervously watched her waiting for him, knowing that he might lose control the moment he lets her swallow him. For that, Claire caressed his chest and spoke softer. “C’mon, big boy. I’ll teach you.”

He slid his cock slowly inside of her, feeling the warm tightness wrap around his hefty and throbbing cock. A guttural moan bounced off the walls and melted with Claire’s higher, feminine moan of delight. He didn’t come right then and there, there was nothing to fear. With a smile, Claire cupped his cheeks.

“Go slowly, cowboy.”

And the rest was history.

Now, several dates and sessions later, Piers found himself more confident, retracing his previous steps with that same eagerness but smarter, feeling the passion burning hotter than ever. He knew how to make her weak now, how to massage her breast just right, how to toy with her nipple with tact, how to speak to her. He was still learning the more intricate aspects of Claire—like how she liked to have his palm slowly knead her buttocks with just the right amount of force on some occasions, or how she liked to have her arms lightly caressed but not scratched or held tight, or how her ear was incredibly sensitive to his whispers.

And she was still learning the intricacies of his body as well; discerning just the right way to cup and caress his cream-filled balls, how to touch his pectorals (that adorably made him puff out his chest in order to look manlier to her), just how to caress his nipples, how to touch his head and grab his hair or how to trace the circles on the back of his nape.

So, there they were again, making love like two primitive beasts finding each other for the first time. They both had tussled and fumbled with their clothes, nearly ripping them apart out of sheer energy and need. At first, she pushed the BSAA’s favorite puppy down onto her bed, coming on top of him and seeing him smile. He loved it, to see Claire take what she wanted and he encouraged to do so; her lustful candor now spoke the sonatas he knew of her. To be beneath her was an honor, and he wished he could brag about it at times. But he’ll stay content in silence. She grabbed his hands and made him grab her breast and he knew precisely what to do. He massaged them and she rode him with that slow rhythm of hers, a perfected sway of her hips making it even more intense. But this was just one position of the many more they practiced. Yes, they were both deeply connected that way, unable to stay away from each other if it wasn’t for the sea and the duties separating them half the time.

Together they were dynamite.

Claire now laid on her back with Piers on top, letting the man show off his sexual prowress, letting him practice this position to perfection. He changed the pace to something more moderate, occasionally taking her by surprise with the sudden roughness of his thrust, the sudden push of her legs closer to her body to fully expose that tantalizing pussy to him, allowing him to bury his cock deeper in. But he only did it one or two times, distancing those ambrosial strokes. Claire suggested it so he wouldn’t lose control and so she (in contrast) would go crazy anticipating that good roughness. He learned well and now used this against her, anticipating him to do it at times but never even getting to it, and then when he did he didn’t stop for a while. Then, and just then, he pulled out completely before they both finished prematurely. They both chuckled at each other, a silent communication going in their eyes before leaning in and engulfing themselves in a heated kiss that turned in a sloppy make out session that reignited their fire even more.

Piers jauntily exchanged the power back to her, letting choose and do with his body as she pleased like a toy for her. He never let anyone step over him, but there was a strange enjoyment of letting Claire use him like this, to explore him mischievously. He became her throne for a while, obeying and succumbing to that sweet pussy, swallowing her nectar and humbly offering his skilled tongue. Then they flipped back around in power, Claire savoring every bit of his cock with her mouth with his manly demands. “God, you’re so big,” Claire gasped out after she slipped the tip of his cock out of her mouth, admiring the glistening head, reddened in pure excitement. Piers himself loved that look, his cock coated with her saliva and seeing that string from her lips connect to his cock.

He smirked at the look.

The moon rose high up in the sky and glowing in all its beauty, starting its steady descension and the two lovers seemed to exhaust every idea of theirs.

Piers held her hips tight and in place, burying himself into her with every long thrust, feeling the sweat dripping down his head, his toned body glistening with an attractive thin coat of it, a beautiful picture to be taken had Claire not been busy at that moment. The tip of his cock sensitive beyond comprehension and feeling so close to coming, but not getting there quite yet, yearning not to get there just for a little longer. He knew that if he came, it meant that he couldn’t get more of this, and he needed more of Claire, he couldn’t get enough of her.

Claire’s fist clenched tightly with a fistful of covers, her chest resting down on the bed and her ass up at the mercy of Piers’ legendary thrusts. She was just the right amount of sensitive all over. Good, long strokes, pulling out to the very tip of his cock and slamming back inside of her, this time no longer teasing her with it. The bed was rocking with his lascivous movements and the only sound to compete against it was the obscene sound of their skin slapping. It was the most intense stimulation she has had, her entire body tingling with sensitivity at it—feeling the way his hand trail down occasionally to caress her stomach and below her breast (another sensitive area in these moments). He had learned well, and she had learned just how to get him going, too.

“Yes, Piers, yes! Please, don’t stop. I want more of your big cock.”

That boosted his ego more, to hear a woman like Claire exclaim for him like that, beg him. It made him feel like a man, the alpha amongst the pack (even though he, in his normal, non lustful state, did not believe in such a thing). Though Claire was the boss, he still felt like a man, making her succumb her dominant behavior once his tongue, fingers or his cock were working the magic. And Claire let him shine gratefully, after all he had earned it all.

Her high pitched moans with his low masculine grunt made the harmonies of heaven itself, toes curling desperately and involuntarily. Their faces contorted with ecstasy and unable to fool even themselves that this was not the best they have ever had. The way Claire’s shapely ass slapped obscenely against his pelvis, and the way he felt her sweet transparent nectar dripping down his balls was all heavens. All of it.

“C-Claire!” Piers warned, not needing any more words but the rising pitch of his voice—it foretold the loss of his control, the loss of all his senses and it warned, politely, that he could not humbly serve her any more. His cock couldn’t take the way she clenched around him so hungrily and he had not yet realized that the clenching was not her usual voluntary clench but her natural one. He hadn’t noted the way her back was arching and tensing up like his own body. Too blissful to notice. “Oh my god, I’m going to come—.”

“P-Piers—.”

And they could not finish their sentence, but they themselves finished each other off, pushing themselves simultaneously off that sensational cliff of pleasure.

No words could describe the sensation that engulfed all his toned body and she could not describe the hotness that washed all over her body, making her tremble and shake. He slammed his cock deep inside of Claire with one last, bestial thrust and felt his cock shoot several strings of his cream all at once, exploding like he had been pent-up and frustrated for months. Which he had. Claire clenched tighter and her long moan shadowed his by a landslide, expelling her own cascade of juices furiously down his cock. She felt him shooting, his cock throbbing with every expulsion of his cream.

He knew the way she liked to ride her orgasm, so he pulled himself together in that moment of madness, grabbing her tight and thrusting roughly, deeply, as much as he could, stimulating every single inch of her sensitive walls. Her high-pitched moans were appreciative, gasping out his name in gratitude. He felt himself shoot more, feeling her tightness squeeze and coax more of his warm cream, feeling it ooze out of her and drip down his balls so exquisitely, feeling them twitch and bunch up to release more and more.

“Oh my god,” Claire gasped at the sensation, unable to even keep her rear up now.

His rhythm faltered and became inconsistent until he stopped completely, feeling the oversensitivity of his cock a bit too much. But it was fine, he had milked her orgasm dry and his as well.

Now, they both panted in unison, culminating together and now resting together, still connected in all aspects. Piers pulled away eventually and crawled to lay down on his back beside her while Claire still felt the lethargy of the moments after. The ripples of an orgasm (now long gone) made Claire shake and Piers himself felt unable to even move or think rationally. Claire couldn’t even open her eyes at first. A moment of silent, a deep inhale and then...

A soft chuckle.

“Holy fuck,” Piers gasped out, keeping his eyes open and looking at the ceiling.

Claire, who finally opened hers, admired the way his fit body looked with the sweat making him glow, an artist looking artistic. His chest rising up and down and his shaft now turning flaccid, content and exhausted. Tenderly, she placed a hand on his chest and patted it, rubbing it, knowing just how much he likes that affectionate gesture after coming. “Who’s been a good boy, huh?”

Had Piers not been reddened enough, he would’ve blushed. This woman really got him on his knees at times with her praises. “I did well?”

She giggled and scooted close, placing her head on his chest. “You did fantastic,” she paused, feeling her body twitching involuntarily, feeling giddy all over.

“ _You_ were fantastic, good god,” he chuckled out, wrapping his arm around her and keeping her close to his body, feeling his own kind of twitching but not as intense as hers. “God, I needed that.”

“You bet I needed that as well,” she chuckled and sighed contently.

“I could tell, a beast took over you for a moment.”

“And what about you? I’ve never seen you be that... _hnngg_.”

The sound made them both laugh, a brief moment before they both succumbed back to their content sighs and idle breathing.

They didn’t need any more words at the moment, for their vocal cords were also spent with the hours long exercise. But they looked at each other, smiling at each other and then Piers gave a very tender kiss to her plump lips. The kind of kiss that said the softest and most tender things.

‘I will protect you.’

‘I will take care of you.’

‘I love your ice blue eyes, your tender smile.’

‘I love the woman you are.’

‘Thank you for guiding me.’

‘I love the man you make out of me.’

All of those are words that Piers so simplistically put on his writing, on several letters.

And Claire grinned that grin that he knew meant only one thing, expressed in million phrases.

‘I love you, madly.’

And then they both drifted to sleep peacefully, letting their bodies regain their endless canister of energy and vigor. After all, tomorrow was a brand new day.


End file.
